Requited Encounters
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: A story filled with lemon one-shots about Tatsumi x Lubbock. Contains yaoi and smut. (Seme!Tatsumi Uke!Lubbock!)
1. Bedtime Mischief

**Bedtime Mischief**

* * *

The sound of a door opening and shutting awoke Tatsumi from his dream. His tired eyes blinked several times as a figure calmly walked toward his bed. An intruder? The alarms aren't going off though. Before he could get a closer look, the figure, who happened to actually be Lubbock, kneeled over him as he climbed onto his bed with a small smile.

"Ah Tatsumi. Go back to sleep, Kay?"

"Lubba? What are you doing here?" Tatsumi asked with a follow-up yawn and gave a questioning sound when the other male climbed into his sheets beside him.

"Sleepin'." Lubbock simply said and closed his eyes, however Tatsumi blinked several more times with a sweat.

"Sleeping? But in my bed? What's wrong with yours?"

"..." Tatsumi sighed when he recieved no answer and decided to just go back to sleep. Lubbock is only sleeping so no need to interrogate him. His eyes shifted to the quiet boy, wondering why he decided to just cozy-up next to him.

With a mental shrug, the bruenette closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Moments later, he felt Lubbock shifting under the blanket, and Tatsumi's eyelids flew open when he felt a warm body press quite intentionally against his. Is this on purpose? Or is he already asleep and unaware of his actions? Tatsumi could not exactly find it in his heart to move the teen away so he gave another attempt at sleeping with the arm on his chest. Funny, it feels like a hand is moving down his stomach and to his-

Tatsumi abruptly sat up while quickly grabbing the wondering hand. He heard Lubbock's breath hitch and felt his muscles tense. Aha, so there was a different motive.

"Lubba." He stated clearly. Lubbock looked up at him before smiling.

"Tatsu."

"Why are you really here?" Tatsumi asked while ignoring the strange flutter in his heart from the nickname. Lubbock sighed heavily and pulled his hand out of the other boy's grip.

"Just...had trouble sleeping. And you're the only nice person who would let me in the same bed. Of course I wouldn't go near Bulat's." Lubbock added with a cringe. He sat up and stared Tatsumi in the eyes. "You're gullible, you know that?"

"What... What do you mean by that?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then scooted closer so their legs touched. He could see the faintest blush on Tatsumi's cheeks from the action.

"I mean you're dumb for letting me of all people in. You know how I am." Tatsumi gave a muffled yelp of surprise when the other male turned and laid on top of him, causing him to fall back on the mattress with Lubbock laying right on top of him. "Can't blame you though, you're still a new recruit after all."

"B-B-B-But I thought...! Y-You-! Girls-!" Tatsumi stuttered and Lubbock caught on, smirking at the accusation.

"What, you mean the one time you saw me trying to peek on Leone made you assume I only like girls? It's a tough world. I don't have time to be picky with gender if you catch my drift." Tatsumi now knew what he meant. Still, why him?

"I-If you like guys too... why not Bulat or someone that's well...?"

"Do I really have to explain any further? You eye me like a piece of candy sometimes Mr. I-Am-An-Obvious-Prude. And tainting a clueless virgin like you seems fun." Tatsumi blushed and covered his eyes with the back of a hand.

"Can I just sleep? It's been a long day for me and..." A cool hand removed his own hand from his eyes and soft-looking lips hovered over his. Their eyes met each other's and Tatsumi felt something electrify in his body. He was suddenly awake and able to think clearly. Lubbock slowly shut his eyes as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Tatsumi twitched from the contact but as if on instinct, he grabbed Lubbock's waist and pulled him as close as possible so their chests pressed together. Lubbock rested his forearms on either side of Tatsumi's head as their lips moved shyly.

Waves of pleasure from the simple makeout swam to his stomach. His erection grew with each moan Lubbock gave. It was not long before their tongues came in to play and their crotches rubbed together desperately. Tatsumi turned his head to the side and panted heavily as Lubbock continued to grind his clothed erection against his own.

"Still planning on sleeping?" Lubbock asked with a grin and leaned in to kiss down the boy's neck. Tatsumi sighed contently, holding the other teen's waist tightly as his horniness grew. No point in backing out. They both needed this. And he definitely did not mind relieving himself with Lubbock.

Tatsumi slid his hands inside Lubbock's pants and realized he wasn't wearing underwear. The little sneak. As payment, he groped his ass and forced him to grind harder against him. His reaction is a gasp and shudder. Tatsumi felt lips seal around his once again and hands impatiently pull down his pants and underwear. He grew completely hard at finally having his erection freed and in return, slipped down Lubbock's pants. He grew weak as their heated cocks pressed together. Lubbock cupped both their tips with one hand while sitting up and began to lightly rub their members together. Tatsumi whimpered and tried to thrust up in response.

The hand rubbed faster as Lubbock began to move his waist back and forth. Tatsumi arched a little and grind back in response.

"Oh Tatsumi..." The hand then stroked their cocks and he moved Lubbock's waist to grind faster. Both of the males moaned and moved erotically in the bed. The bed squeaked a little as their heated bodies twisted and turned from the pleasure.

"L-Lubba... Ah!" Lubbock hummed and looked down to see cum on his hand and all over both of their cocks.

"Virgin..." He muttered and Tatsumi flushed heavily when Lubbock sat up a little while guiding his half-hard member underneath.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Tatsumi outbursts and moaned loudly when a tight heat surrounded his cock. Lubbock only placed his hands on Tatsumi's chest as he sat down completely.

"Relieving myself now." His hard member twitched from being filled and Lubbock slowly sat up before moving back down with furrowed brows. Tatsumi's toes curled from the wonderul sensation as Lubbock began to carefully ride him. He thrust up quickly and nearly came when he recieved a watery moan.

"Again." Was his whimpered command and Tatsumi gladly obeyed, thrusting up hard once more. Again, the mind-numbing moan sounded out and the muscles surrounding his cock tighten. Tatsumi could not help but repeatedly thrust up to feel his tip and shaft rub wetly inside the velvety walls. His pre-cum made the thrusting more stickly and Lubbock desperately moved back down on him to feel the tip hit his prostate, the source of his loud moaning.

He stroked his cock while bouncing on the shaking waist beneath him, growing closer to his climax each time he squeezed his tip or his prostate was slammed. Tatsumi brought Lubbock down so their lips could connect and moved his hands back to the older male's ass. He bent his knees up while spreading the cheeks so he could thrust in deeper, feeling Lubbock shake helplessly and grow boneless in his arms.

Their tongues twisted wetly and their sounds erupted from both their throats. Lubbock arched against Tatsumi's torso as he grind his cock between their stomachs. Suddenly, Tatsumi was thrusting faster and the sound of their skin slapping was present. Lubbock yelled in pleasure in the teen's mouth. He could only kneel and recieve the harsh pounding until his whole body was inflamed to the point where he could no longer think straight. His mind was in euphoria as his climax approached.

"Ahn! Fu..! Hah!" Tatsumi tensed instantly and thrust up deep inside as he poured his seeds all over the inner walls. Lubbock came hard on their stomachs and chest tremulously, continuing to grind hard on the male in the moment of his bliss. Their breaths of air came out in short pants as they finally became aware of the hot air surrounding them due to their activity.

Tatsumi had so many questions but decided now was not the best time to ask them when he felt Lubbock slowly fall asleep on his chest. His mind began to cloud so the lids of his eyes heavily hung over and he joined Lubbock in dreaming.


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

"Tatsumiiiii." Said male yelped he was in a sudden headlock by two arms from behind. His cheeks reddened at the familiar voice and the warm breath blowing gently against his ear.

"Whatcha reading? Is that from my book store?" Lubbock asked while looking at the book in Tatsumi's hand. Tatsumi sweated with a small smile.

"Ah, actually I just found this on the couch and it seemed pretty interesting." He explained. Since last night, Lubbock had not brought up anything about their sexual encounter. He did not know if he should consider that a bad or good thing. No, it can't be bad because Lubbock was very loud at the time.

Lubbock felt Tatsumi shift uncomfortably and smirked.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked innocently and Tatsumi laughed nervously while trying to get away from the grip.

"Ah n-nothing. I gotta catch up with uh Leone soon so if you don't mind- wah!" Lubbock had pressed against Tatsumi's back while moving a hand to firmly grab the bulge surfacing the teen's pants.

"Nothing huh? This looks like something. And definitely feels like something too~"

"Lubba!"

"Come on, I'm not stupid." Lubbock let go of his crotch to kneel in front of Tatsumi, and the brunette squeaked and quickly looked around. He tried to moved Lubbock's hands away but in under a few seconds, his pants were unzipped and his erection was pulled out.

"Lubba!"

"Quiet. I think Sheele is still here."

"Out in the living room!?"

"Can you walk to your room without tripping?"

Tatsumi flushed because he was slowly growing too horny to care about his surroundings. And there was a small thrill of Lubbock kneeling before him in the living room when anyone could just walk in. But imagine how embarrassing it would be if Mine or Leone barged in-!

Tatsumi leaned his head back while letting out a breathless sound as Lubbock slowly inserted the tip into his mouth. Lubbock sucked on it for a few seconds before taking in the shaft as his tongue swirled around the head. Tatsumi was vibrating with pleasure and held onto Lubbock's silky green hair. Goddamn it all. He moaned quietly in the palm of his other hand as Lubbock sucked him off in a moderate pace. His hips would occasionally jerk into the older male's mouth but eventually two glove hands held his waist to prevent Tatsumi from thrusting into his mouth. He could only stand guide Lubbock's head back and forth on his cock and it felt so satisfying yet frustrating at the same time. He needed more than a simple blow job.

Lubbock looked up as he deep-throated the boy and hummed when Tatsumi moaned weakly. He swallowed as the tip nearly activated his gag reflex. Lubbock finally moved his head back and gave a last lick on the leaking tip. Tatsumi felt as though he would soon collapse from the teasing foreplay he is receiving. It was so hard not to just fuck his friend's mouth.

"I-Is that it...?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate of some sort. Lubbock stood with a humerus grin.

"You tell me. It looks like you could something more than my mouth." Tatsumi flushed and soon lips pressed against his. This is about to be the second time they are being sexual. Are they merely sex partners or something more? Since their last encounter Lubbock seems a lot more touchy with him. Always smiling when their eyes meet. Could he possibly...

He opened his unknowingly closed eyes to see Lubbock lean against the wall while pulling him along. His arms wrapped around the boy's waist and they continued to kiss. Tatsumi twitched, moaning in Lubbock's mouth as the other male firmly stroked him. He began to move in his hand and finally pulled at the hem of Lubbock's jeans. He felt Lubbock smile against his lips and help him pull down the jeans and underwear. Together once again, their hard cocks pressed together lightly. Tatsumi moved his head back to take a breath. Soon, Lubbock turned around to face the wall and pressed his hands against it. He turned his head to see Tatsumi very red in the face.

"What?"

"O-oh um... well... you..."

"Hurry Tatsu or I'll leave you on your own." Clearly seeing what he wanted, Tatsumi nodded fast and placed a hand against the wall beside Lubbock's head. He brushed the cape of the green jacket to the side and pressed his tip against the entrance. His heart beat in anticipation as Lubbock pulled up his own shirt for better access.

"A-Are you sure we can't do it somewhere more privately-?" Lubbock ignored him and pushed his waist back, hearing Tatsumi make a strangled sound as his member was already half inside. Tatsumi finally responded to his action by thrusting in all the way and setting a timid pace. Lubbock stared at him.

"Why are you being so slow? You were more confident last night."

"You did most of the work on top of me!" Tatsumi thrust a little faster but could clearly see that wasn't enough for Lubbock. No need to be nervous. It's just them. Tatsumi rested his head on Lubbock's shoulder and took a deep breath, holding his waist. In a second, his thrusting set a rapid motion. He grinned when he was finally able to get the long-anticipated moans out of Lubbock. He felt the older boy move back against him and Tatsumi moved his hands up around his body to feel his chest. He leaned against Lubbock's back, never ceasing his thrusting and pinched and pulled at his nipples. Lubbock shook at the added treatment and Tatsumi realized he was about to become a bit too loud.

His green eyes searched the room as he continued to please the writhing boy beneath him. Moments later, Lubbock's eyes widened when the hem of his own shirt was held up to his lips. Tatsumi had stopped thrusting in order to hold it up.

"Bite on this." He murmured and Lubbock nodded with a light blush, biting onto the cloth. At once Tatsumi set the fast pace and slammed hard into him with Lubbock's muffled moans accompanying each thrust. Lubbock clawed the wall and part his legs the best he could with his jeans restricting him. The hem of his shirt became damp from his saliva.

"Mm! Mmm!" Tatsumi felt each moan make his speed pick up. He moaned into Lubbock's ear with huffs and low groans. His climax was arriving and he deepened his penetrating.

"Lubba... I'm... ah..." Lubbock grabbed and rubbed his own cock as he was reaching his end too. His toes were barely on the ground as Tatsumi was holding his waist up high. Tatsumi bit down on Lubbock's shoulder as he gave a last thrust before ejaculating. Lubbock scratched at the wall with his other hand as he felt himself being filled and the painful sting from the bite. He came soon after and shuddered as his seeds spilled on the wall.

"Ah.. We should... do this more often..." Lubbock panted and Tatsumi mentally agreed.


	3. Outdoor Fun

**Outdoor Fun**

* * *

Tatsumi sighed deeply with a content smile as he stared at the sky ahead. He was seated on a large rock after nearly dying in a training session. His sword was resting against the inaminate stone and the cool breeze relieved him. He shifted his feet on the rustling grass to lean forward. He wondered what Akame was going to catch for them to cook. No doubt Leone is helping her capture a large danger beast of some sort. Sheele would quickly search to see if it's safe to eat and then the entire group would send him off to the kitchen to cook. Oh what a nice contribution he makes to Night Raid.

He blinked when someone walked past him and smiled when it was Lubbock. However the teen pulled the cape of his jacket to the side and in a second, Tatsumi's face heated drastically when Lubbock plopped himself down on his lap.

"L-L-Lubba!"

"Hellooo~"

Tatsumi swore every time Lubbock got close, especially like this, his face would waste no time in turning into a tomato. Lubbock's back was pressed against his chest as he stared up at the sky just as Tatsumi was doing before.

"Ah um, what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked.

"Being boring with you."

"On my lap?"

"Is that a problem?" Tatsumi was about to say 'no' in a heart beat but that would only make him sound creepy.

"I... You know I could find another rock for you..."

"Nah your lap is more comfortable." Lubbock said and turned his head long enough to peck the embarrassed boy's cheek.

"Hey I've been reading some books lately." Tatsumi finally settled down and shyly wrapped his arms around Lubbock's waist. Why did this feel normal?

"Yeah?"

"I had an interesting thought." Lubbock continued. "Have you ever thought about getting circumcised?"

Tatsumi tilted his head at the question and was blushing once again in no time. "What kind of question is that!?"

Lubbock shifted back against his chest more and Tatsumi held in a squeak when he felt his pants tighten. No no no why is this happening again!?

"A reasonable one. I was just wondering because you still have your foreskin." Lubbock explained as he 'accidentally' shifted again in the other boy's lap. Tatsumi let out a silent breath while closing his eyes. He must not get an erection or else it wouldn't be just his lap that Lubbock would be sitting on.

"Well... w-well I don't see... the-the big deal with... having skin o-or not _and stop moving like that!_ " He added and Lubbock hummed while continue the slight back and forth shifting on his lap.

"Moving like what?" He asked and Tatsumi rested his head against Lubbock's back as jolts of pleasure sparked in his abdomen. An erection was forming and soon, he felt his hips giving small jerks upward.

"Aaw is someone hard already?" Lubbock mocked in a teasing voice and Tatsumi lifted his head to give a half-attempted glare. Lubbock only grinned more and leaned back with one hand as his other one began to rub Tatsumi's 'hill'. Tatsumi gave a tremulous breath and parted his legs more, which also spreaded Lubbock's legs supported on top of his. He held Lubbock's waist and let out his first moan when his member was somehow already pulled out and rubbed.

"Lubba we can't... not now..."

"You should keep your foreskin, you know, to keep feeling the wonderful sensation of pushing deep inside me and-"

"Stop saying that!" Tatsumi said over him with a heavy blush. His cock was fully erect and Lubbock began stroking the hard member. The brunette huffed and let out breathy sounds. His precum was already glistening and leaking out his tip. Lubbock interestedly watched his hand slide up and down the pulsing, wet shaft.

"You're so sensitive. Look, you're about to explode already." Lubbock said and squeezed the aching member while jerking it faster. Tatsumi choked and balled his fists on the rock as he climaxed. His sperm splattered on Lubbock's hand and he leaned back weakly, gasping for air.

"H-Hah..."

"You're tired? Too bad, it's my turn."

"Hey wait-!" Lubbock lifted himself up for a little to slip down his pants and underwear. Tatsumi bit his bottom lip, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. Lubbock sat back against him as before and rubbed their shafts together. He heard the other boy whimper in his ear and turned his head to kiss Tatsumi. Their tongues swirled and Tatsumi rested his hands on Lubbock's thighs, parting them even more as the other boy arched his back against him.

"Lubba please..." Lubbock hummed at the whine and 'eep'ed when hands lifted him up. He yelled when Tatsumi pulled him down on his cock, filling him up to the brim. Tatsumi continued to move Lubbock up and down on his lap, enjoying the sensation of the hot, velvet cavern gliding on his shaft. He moaned and panted in Lubbock's ear, thrusting up occasionally as he brought the boy down. His speed picked up and Lubbock felt himself shivering from the intense pleasure. Especially impressed that Tatsumi was doing all the work.

"That- ah training... s-sure paid off... huh~?"

"B-Be quiet... Ngh." Tatsumi slammed him down harder to shut him up, which worked extremely well. He moved one hand from the male's thigh to lift up his shirt and play with an erect nipple. As he listened to the moans become more audible from the additional touches, he bit down and sucked hard on the teen's neck. Lubbock was amazed at how Tatsumi was moving him with one hand and thrusting up at the same time with no trouble. His eyes widened when the thrusting became faster.

"Ta-Tatsumi! Ah! Oh! W-Wait- ah!" Lubbock swore Tatsumi grew deaf to his sounds, and was left to moan helplessly. His muscles tensed each time his prostate was it and spurts of pre-cum splattered on his stomach.

"Aah! Christ Tatsumi! Haah!" Tatsumi leaned his head up and pinched a rosy nipple, feeling Lubbock quiver at his touch.

"Oh Lubba... I'm going to..." He replaced his hand back under the teen's other thigh and soon he was moving him at such speed. Lubbock leaned his head back on Tatsumi's shoulder and his eyes practically rolled up from the rough sensation.

"Tatsumi! Aah T-Tatsu..! Gah!" Tatsumi finally wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist and slammed him down. Their long moans synced as they climaxed together. Their tense bodies pressed closely, shuddering once they finished ejaculating.

Tatsumi eventually caught his breath and sweated when Lubbock was passed out in his lap. Oh just how will he be able to explain this one to the girls...


	4. Nice Doing Business With You

_"Haah... Hah..." Tatsumi turned over on his back against the bed while panting heavily. Moments later, he felt Lubbock lay against him and listened to their decelerating panting._

 _"You're really getting better... at this..." Lubbock finally commented breathlessly and Tatsumi glanced down as his face grew hotter than it already was._

 _"O-Oh?" He felt Lubbock nuzzle his head into the nape of his shoulder._

 _"Yeah. You're actually getting into your role more. I'm just waiting for the day when you're actually controlling."_

 _"Controlling? As in demanding? I'm not exactly..?" Tatsumi trailed off._

 _"Meh, I know. It's the thought that counts, right?"_

 _"Aha yeah."_

 _"Even so... You know if you ever need 'help', you can always come straight to me for anything." Lubbock hinted_ _lightly, although the phrase had an ulterior motive that Tatsumi happened to pick up on._

 _"A-Anything...?" Tatsumi repeated shyly, regrettably imagining many other dirty scenarios in the future. A finger trailed down his bare chest._

 _"Mhm." Lubbock hummed suggestively before dozing off. Tatsumi stared at the ceiling in thought as quiet breaths blew against his neck. Anything he wanted, needed, he could go straight to his friend. What things could he possibly ask of Lubbock..?_

 _That was a stupid question._

 _Despite that, it almost seems as though Lubbock would be some_ slave. _At that thought, Tatsumi forced his mind to stray away from subject in order to not gain an erection._

 _Guess he will have to wait and see for tomorrow._

* * *

"Oh, hi Tatsumi!" Tatsumi looked up with a small smile as he entered Lubbock's book store, glancing at the sign. He knew the routine well enough that his friend was just on a short lunch break.

"Hey Lubba- mm!" The blushing brunette was left temporarily speechless when soft lips left his own. He continued to stutter as Lubbock leaned his head back with a blink. "Wha-What was... that f-for..?"

"I thought we established you weren't a virgin anymore." Lubbock joked.

"Well yeah b-but..."

"Then why are you getting worked up over a greeting kiss~? We do a lot more alone in bed-"

" _Anyway,_ how far are you in your lunch break?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock arched his back a little to work on tightening the knot to his black apron.

"I didn't get to eat cause I did a little reshelving. I'll just eat once I close the store for the day. How come?" Lubbock finally looked up and his eyebrows raised when Tatsumi was suddenly very close.

"You mentioned last night that if I needed anything... I could come straight to you." He explained slightly hesitantly. Lubbock hummed.

"Oh? Well what do you need?" Lubbock's answer is lips pressing shyly against his. Fair enough, the older teen closed his eyes and placed his hands on Tatsumi's shoulders while his waist was held. He was pulled against the other boy and sighed when their lips moved together slowly.

Soon, Tatsumi leaned his head back and before Lubbock could speak he pressed a finger against the green-haired male's lips.

"Not a word." Tatsumi commanded softly with a smirk. For once he made Lubbock blush and the teen nodded his head. Tatsumi then leaned his head in and licked Lubbock's neck. He earned a shudder as he continued down the unblemished skin and untied the top of the apron. Once the torso of the apron fluttered down, Tatsumi undid two buttons of the white dress shirt to gain more access on his friend's neck.

Lubbock was eventually pressed against a bookshelf and held onto Tatsumi's forearms as the nape of his neck was sucked gently. He gave breathless moans when a hand drifted to his chest and fingers pinched a rosy nipple.

"T-Tatsu..."

" _Not a word."_ Tatsumi repeated and placed his other hand behind Lubbock's head. "Down."

Lubbock slowly got down on his knees and sat on his heels, looking up curiously. Tatsumi only felt himself get aroused even more from the look and focused on undoing his pants.

"R-Remember, don't say anything. I'm just... going to try out, you know... our _deal._ " Lubbock bit his bottom lip when a freed hard cock hung in front of his face. Tatsumi moved his friend's head forward and pressed his tip gently against his mouth.

"You know what to do." Lubbock could feel his pants tighten from the demand and wrapped his hand around the base. Closing his eyes with parted lips, he moved in and took in the tip. The hand in his hair tightened and he sucked lightly while slowly stroking the shaft. With an exhale Lubbock bobbed his head on the tip before taking in more. Tatsumi restrained himself and moaned when half of his cock was swallowed.

He moved his waist with Lubbock's bobbing, shaking each time there was a pause to have his member sucked. Lubbock moved his head a little faster as he took in the rest. He stopped completely to get his throat used to being stuffed and ran his tongue around in the process. Tatsumi pressed his head as close as possible with a long moan.

"Aaaah... *huff* Lubba..."

Lubbock forced his head back and glanced up, bobbing back and forth. He rubbed in between his legs but that wasn't enough to satisfy himself. Tatsumi began thrusting faster into mouth and Lubbock could not help but whimper as he played with his chest, using his other hand to dip into his pants. He swallowed Tatsumi's pre-cum the same time ran his fingers over his own restricted member. His apron covered the view of him desperately moving his hand forward and back in his jeans.

Tatsumi placed his other hand against the shelf and nearly came when he saw Lubbock pinching his own nipple and no doubt stroking himself behind the apron.

"Mm... Ngh..."

"Oh... Haah..."

The brunette was thrusting quicker when teeth scraped lightly on his shaft. Lubbock furrowed his brows from the pace and tried to keep up with his sucking, still pleasing himself. Tatsumi then pulled out the older male's wet mouth and moaned as he stroked himself quickly.

"F-Fuck... Aah god.. O-Open wide." Lubbock flushed and tilted his head up, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out a little. He pulled his sticky hand out his pants and used both appendages as leverage. Tatsumi swore at the sight and tensed immediately, his throat growing hoarse as he climaxed and pumped out semen. Lubbock closed his visible eye once the thick fluids splattered on his face and chest. The cum that shot into his mouth were swallowed at once and Tatsumi contained to stroke himself until he became flaccid.

He shook and panted breathlessly as Lubbock tilted his head back down to clean himself up. The male would wipe the substance onto his fingers and licked them clean before repeating the process. Tatsumi kneeled down and barely had time to do anything else when Lubbock kissed him. Their tongues came in to play and the teen tasted himself. Just like that, his cock twitched and their kissing became deeper.

Tatsumi broke their kiss and leaned in next to Lubbock's flushed ear.

" _Think you can work another lunch shift~?"_

* * *

"Ah... Aah... Haah~"

Lubbock let each small sound escape as Tatsumi thrust into him. They were moving moderately against the desk in front of the store and their moans barely filled the building.

"Oh Lubba..." Tatsumi rolled his hips into him and Lubbock arched as the cock grind deep inside him wetly. He felt himself leaking from his hole when Tatsumi's member grew more slippery and squished stickly inside him. His bright green eye rolled up from the dirty sensation and he moved his waist back eagerly.

"Tatstumi ah~"

"What did I say earlier?" Lubbock clawed the desk when his ass was slapped. His own manhood twitched from the sting and he moved back against the harsher thrusting.

"S-Sorry- ah!"

"Be quiet." Whimpering at the stinging sensation from the second slap, Lubbock curled his fists on the desk once Tatsumi slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He could only move back and moan loudly each time the younger teen hit his sweet spot. His legs parted as much as they could despite being restricted by his pants.

"Mngh! Hah!" Tatsumi shut his eyes with furrowed brows as he unknowingly thrusted quicker. His stomach flooded with a wonderful sensation as he moved in and out of the velvety ring of muscles. He loved fucking his friend, being the cause of him moaning, and having control over him. He loved thrusting back with a desire to push even deeper into Lubbock.

Tatsumi gave a particular shaky moan when he slammed into Lubbock, holding his waist tight against his pelvis to enjoy the feeling of being in so deep. Lubbock squirmed and huffed when Tatsumi gave long, hard thrusts into him. He could feel the hot pre-cum leaking out his ass and slipped a hand down behind his apron to massage his neglected erection. Lubbock was then moving his waist back happily each time Tatsumi thrusted forward. His own cock thrusted in and out of his cupped palm and the male licked his lips once he felt his pleasure double.

"Ooh~ Oh yes..."

"Mm... *huff*"

Tatsumi slipped out and sat down in the chair behind the desk without a word. Lubbock leaned up and turned around, blushing when all he recieved was a smirk and an open invitation.

Tatsumi watched his friend pull over his apron to the side and kneel above his lap in the chair. Lubbock pressed their lips together while guiding Tatsumi's cock underneath him. In a moment, both teens moaned soundly into each other's mouths as Lubbock slowly sat down. Once he was filled, Lubbock felt hands hold onto his waist and guide him up and down on the other teen's lap. He parted their lips and held onto Tatsumi's shoulders, panting and mewling into his ear. Tatsumi tilted his head back against the chair and guided him faster.

They both moved erotically in the seat and Lubbock smiled from the sensation of riding Tatsumi's cock.

"Ah more~"

"Sh-Shut it..." Tatsumi silenced while picking up the pace. He began thrusting up and whimpered from the slippery fucking. "Oh... f-feels so good..."

"Tatsumi... Aah harder..."

He found himself ramming up into Lubbock as the male tried to keep up with him.

"Ngh! Ah! Please, deeper~!"

"Fuck!" Lubbock drooled and clenched onto Tatsumi's shoulders when his ass was slapped once more from his outbursts. He moved back the best he could while holding on tightly to the brunette.

"Y-Yes! Haah!"

"I-I swear..." Lubbock moaned loudly when Tatsumi began to suck and bite hard on a nipple and played with his other one.

"Tatsumi!"

"Shut up and stroke yourself." Flushing from yet another unexpected demand, Lubbock thrust into his hand with his head thrown back. His entire body tensed from the immense pleasure and the only thing on his mind was to never stop. The sleeves of his dress shirt finally slipped off his shoulders and Tatsumi took this opportunity to bite and suck hard on the older boy's shoulder.

"T-Tatsu... I'm going to...! I-I... Aah~!" Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Lubbock's waist and held him close, thrusting up erratically. Their moans mingled and Lubbock held on tight while arching against him, stroking his cock sporadically.

"Haah... Aah Lubba!" Their lips pressed hard together as they reached their peak. Tatsumi shuddered as he squirted inside the clenching passage. Lubbock played with Tatsumi's tongue while cumming onto both of their torsos. At the heat of the moment they kissed sloppily and slowly grind against each other.

"Mmm..." Lubbock moved back for air and gave a crooked grin. "May I speak now?" He mocked and Tatsumi returned a smile.

"Of course."

"Good. Help me get situated cause I forgot the sign was still on 'open'."


End file.
